


can i kiss you?

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [19]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: sometimes, staring at your model is more interesting than drawing him.





	can i kiss you?

Elena glances from her sketch to the real deal, smiling when she catches Mack watching her.

There's two dozen other students also drawing him, yet his eyes are on her almost every time she looks up.

She lowers her gaze back to her work and shades his abs. She takes another look rather sooner than she needs to get it right.

The lesson is over too soon.

Once again, she and Mack are the last two lingering.

Once again, she doesn’t want to leave.

For the first time, she does something about it.“Do you think you could do another pose for me?”

He looks a little flustered but smiles.“Yeah, sure.” He gestures to the shirt he just put on.“Do you want me out of this?”

Dios, of course she does.

But she’s a professional artist, dammit.

“No, you’re perfect.” Were she the kind to blush, she would.“Uhm, maybe pop your collar a little?”

“Like this?”

“Little more?”

He adjusts it again, looks to her; she shakes her head.

Mack quirks an eyebrow.“Maybe you should just do it?”

Elena moves in and does just that. Her hand lingers. Her eyes dip to his lips, just for a second.

“Tell me if I’m totally off-base,”Mack says.“But can I kiss you right now?”

She answers with a press of her lips against his.

Later, with sweat cooling on their skin and Mack’s fingers tangled in her hair, Elena cuddles up closer and mumbles,“I really did want to draw another pose.”

He chuckles, warm and soft, making her heart swell, making her realise this is not just a crush.

“Sorry for distracting you,”he says.“Promise I’ll be a better model tomorrow. If you still want me?”

She smiles.“Yeah. I do.”

“Then I’m all yours.”


End file.
